Type 2A
The Nambu Type 1, sometimes incorrectly referred to as the Type 2A, was a Japanese submachine gun that was developed in 1934 and produced by the Nambu Arms Manufacturing Company. The Type 1 was one of the first submachine guns to feed magazines through the pistol grip. It was trialed by the Imperial Japanese Army in the mid-1930s and offered for commercial export, but saw no sales. Very few examples were made. Battlefield V |unlocks = Rank 1 Slings and Swivels · Quick Aim Rank 2 Enhanced Grips · Custom Stock Rank 3 Light Bolt · Extended Magazine Rank 4 Recoil Buffer · Polished Action |fire = Fully Automatic |rof = 1028 RPM 1200 RPM (Light Bolt) |ammotype = 8x22mm HighROFhttps://sym.gg/ |magazine = 31 Rounds 51 Rounds (Extended Magazine) |startammo = 155+31 Rounds |maxammo = 186+31 Rounds |damage = 20.1 - 9.8 *20.1 - 20.0 (0-10m) *20.0 - 14.3 (0-20m) *14.3 - 11.1 (20-40m) *11.1 - 10.6 (40-50m) *10.6 (50-100m) *10.6 - 9.8 (100-120m) *9.8 (>120m) |vel = 315 m/s |partial = 1.93s |empty = 2.80s |recoil = }} The Type 2A is a weapon featured Battlefield V that was introduced in the War in the Pacific chapter of Tides of War. It is awarded for the completion of Week 10 challenges. The primary strength of the Type 2A is its very short Time-to-Kill, shortest out of any of the submachine guns as a direct result of its high rate of fire, which even exceeds the default MG 42. This is in spite of a mediocre five shot kill minimum range and high damage drop-off past 10m, a characteristic common to other High ROF SMGs such as the Suomi KP/-31 and . Its rapid consumption of ammunition is counteracted by very quick reloads, although its effectiveness at medium range is further hampered by low muzzle velocity and relatively high recoil. Regardless, the Type 2A overshadows much of the competition at close range thanks to its power and responsiveness. Specializations can further increase the Type 2A's general performance. Both the left side path of Slings and Swivels, Enhanced Grips, Light Bolt and Polished Action, and the right side path of Quick Aim, Custom Stock, Extended Magazine and Recoil Buffer, greatly complement the Type 2A's already considerable aggressiveness by increasing accuracy when firing on the move and from the hip, and reducing downtime. The Tier 3 options of Light Bolt and Extended Magazine offers perhaps the most compelling choice in the tree. The former, by upping rate of fire to the highest seen in game at 1,200 RPM, reduces TTK even further at the cost of reduced control and increased ammo use. The latter expands magazine capacity to 50+1 rounds, which can be helpful in confrontations with multiple enemies and does not lengthen overall reload time, as occurs with the 50 round drum on the M1928A1. Although Recoil Buffer reduces vertical recoil to 0.294, the 2A is unusual in that it recoils most strongly to the left, and thus cannot be mitigated. Gallery BFV Type 2A 1.jpeg BFV Type 2A 2.jpeg|Extended Magazine References Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield V Category:Battlefield V: War In The Pacific